Fish Ravioli
Description * 4 servings Ingredients Pasta * 200 g plain white flour * 4 eggs Filling and sauce * 300 g gurnard and hake * 300 g mussels * 250 g clams * 40 g grated grana or Parmesan cheese * ½ glass white wine * 2 tbsp olive oil * 1 clove garlic * 1 tbsp chopped parsley * 1 tomato * 1 carrot * 1 bay leaf * 1 tbsp chopped marjoram * ½ onion * ½ celery stick * salt * freshly ground pepper Directions # Fill a pot with 1.5 litres of salted water and place on the heat. # Chop the celery, carrot, onion, and bay leaf and add to the pot. # As soon as the water boils, add the fish and cook for 5 minutes. # Drain the fish, strain the liquid and put to one side. # Remove the bones from the fish, push it through a sieve and add to the eggs, cheese and marjoram. # Season with salt and pepper and mix the ingredients thoroughly to get a smooth mixture. # Put to one side. # Now make the pasta. Pasta # Tip the flour onto a work surface to make a heap. # Break the eggs into the flour, season with salt and mix to get a thick, smooth dough. # Moisten with a little water if necessary. # Roll out with a rolling pin into a thin sheet and cover with a tea towel and leave to stand for 1 hour. # Now divide the pasta dough into 2 equal halves. # On one half, place little heaps of filling about 5 – 6 cm from each other. # Cover with the other half of dough and press firmly round the heaps of filling. # Cut into ravioli using a pasta cutter wheel, and leave them on the floured surface. # Now make the sauce. Sauce # Put the clams and mussels into a pan without water. # Cover the pan and let the shells open over a high heat (it will take about 5 minutes). # Remove the shellfish from their shells (throw away any that have not opened) and chop them finely. # Finely chop the garlic and fry it gently on a low-medium heat for 3 – 4 minutes in a pan with the oil. # Add the shellfish, raise the heat slightly, pour in the wine and let it evaporate. # Peel the tomato, remove the seeds, chop and then add to the pan. # Sprinkle over the parsley and stir. # Season with salt and pepper and after 1 minute remove from the heat. # Cook the ravioli in plenty of salted water, then drain and tip onto a serving plate. # Coat them with the sauce and serve piping hot. Category:Slovenian Appetizers Category:Slovenian Meat Dishes Category:Ravioli Recipes Category:Wheat flour Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Hake Recipes Category:Gurnard Recipes Category:Mussel Recipes Category:Clam Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Marjoram Recipes Category:Parmesan cheese Recipes Category:White wine Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos